


No Regrets

by Kizzia



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas (plus Christmas Eve) 2014 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Herc is an old romantic, M/M, in fifty words, post zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On landing in Abbis Ababa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts).



> Fourth of the Twelve Days of Ficmas stories, this is a tiny wee story for indybaggins, from the prompt GERTI, regrets.

‘After landing checks complete.’

‘Thank you, _First Officer_ Shipwright.’

‘You’re not going to get bored of saying that, are you?’

‘It does have a rather pleasing ring to it.’

Herc looks at his left hand, where a slim gold band glimmers in the cabin lights, and smiles.

‘Yes, it does.’


End file.
